Antes y Después
by Diaryforadreamer
Summary: Todos hemos experimentado uno de esos días que dan un vuelco radical a nuestra vida y que derrumban nuestra concepción del mundo tal y como la conocemos. Si Wendy no hubiera vivido uno de esos días, quizás las cosas en su familia habrían sido distintas; pero entonces, jamás habría encontrado su primer empleo, aquel que le permitió conocer a sus verdaderos amigos y nuevas aventuras.


**DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo ello es propiedad de Alex Hirsch. Esta historia la escribo con el único fin de entretener.**

 **NOTA ACLARATORIA: Para que podáis ubicaros, esta historia transcurre justo antes de que Dipper y Mabel lleguen a Gravity Falls. No contiene spoilers de ningún capítulo; sin embargo, sí que conviene haberlos visto si no queréis pasar por alto algunos detalles.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, ¡A leer! Espero que os guste.**

* * *

 **Antes y Después**

 **Capítulo 1: Antes**

Todo el mundo los conoce y los ha experimentado al menos una vez en la vida. Esos días que marcan un antes y un después en nuestras vidas; que actúan sin previo aviso, como un ladrón en mitad de la noche, poniendo patas arriba todo lo que nos era conocido; y que dejan tras de sí poco más que un poso en el corazón y la arrolladora certeza de que ya nada, por mucho que queramos, volverá a ser lo mismo.

Pueden darse de varias maneras. En ocasiones, pueden ser positivos: El primer día en la Universidad, aprender a conducir, la "primera vez", el "sí quiero" en el altar, o el nacimiento de un hijo; pero, desgraciadamente, la mayoría de las veces se manifiestan con la fuerza y la devastación de la peor de las tormentas; como mudarse de ciudad o de país, abandonando todo lo que nos era conocido; perder a tu mejor amigo; el primer desengaño amoroso; una mirada de reproche; la abominable sensación de haber defraudado a aquellos que confiaban en ti… e incluso a ti misma; la muerte de una mascota o un ser querido; el verse desamparado, en la calle y sin nadie a quien acudir…

Da igual el motivo; no importa la causa. Sean como sean, golpean a sus víctimas con la fuerza de una maza; las atraviesan de parte a parte de forma tan contundente que hace que se olviden hasta de respirar; graban a fuego en el calendario y en la memoria uno de los recuerdos más poderosos y significativos de nuestras vidas.

Pero lo que queda, principalmente, es la sensación de convertirte en una persona completamente distinta a la que eras antes. Es algo que te determina de tal manera que, cuando vuelves la vista atrás y tratas de rescatar del fondo del pozo las vivencias anteriores, lo único que sientes es un vacío, un sentimiento de incomprensión y de lejanía; como si ese pasado que flota en tu mente no te perteneciera, como si se tratasen de las vivencias de otra persona. Se convierte en algo desconocido, poco más que una pálida sombra en la memoria pero que siempre está al acecho y nos atormenta cuando deseamos avanzar; como una cadena que nos aprisiona y nos ata a lo peor de nosotros; a un pasado que nos vemos incapaces de interiorizar, porque la mayor parte del tiempo su simple recuerdo es demasiado duro.

Para Wendy Corduroy, dicho día sucedió el 7 de febrero de 2012.

Por aquel entonces, el ambiente en su casa se encontraba, por decirlo suavemente, "caldeado". Ella y sus tres hermanos llevaban desde Año Nuevo, si no antes, siendo testigos de como las discusiones entre sus padres iban cada vez a más; sin comprender del todo el por qué.

Nunca habían sido la familia perfecta, ni mucho menos, pero hasta la fecha, habían vivido bien. Tenían una acogedora cabañita en medio del bosque del pueblo de Gravity Falls; y aunque casi nunca habían salido de viaje, tampoco les importaba. Tenían un techo bajo el que dormir; nunca habían pasado hambre; tenían algún que otro amigo; y a menudo, cuando los demonios aún dormían, acudían al lago y pasaban allí el día en familia.

Wendy siempre recordaba esas escapadas con mucho cariño. Iban allí siempre que podían, ya fuese andando o en la parte de atrás de la camioneta de su padre, con las primeras horas del amanecer y no se marchaban hasta bien entrada la noche.

A ella y sus hermanos les gustaba jugar en la orilla, recogiendo piedras y buscando algún cangrejo de río; solían saltar al agua desde la barca familiar (y empujarse a traición entre ellos); hacían largos hasta la otra punta del lago o rodeando la isla que había en su centro; e incluso se ponían gallitos los unos con los otros, retándose a acercarse lo máximo posible a los misteriosos islotes que flotaban en sus frías aguas.

Era en ese lago donde su padre les había enseñado a nadar cuando eran pequeños y a pescar peces con los puños y las manos desnudas. Wendy recordaba como a veces, cuando la jornada resultaba productiva, solían cenar la pesca del día todos juntos, con risas y chistes de por medio, antes de caer rendida en la cama.

Habían sido felices, ¿no? Entonces, ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido? ¿Qué había cambiado en sus vidas para que una familia que, hasta el momento, había permanecido unida pese a las dificultades estuviera quebrándose por momentos? Ni Wendy ni ninguno de sus hermanos lograba comprender porque la relación entre sus padres se estaba deteriorando tanto. Pronto, los fines de semana en el lago comenzaron a esfumarse paulatinamente, viéndose reemplazados por largas noches en vela, en las que Wendy hundía la cabeza en la almohada mientras fingía no enterarse de los gritos del piso de abajo, preguntándose si estaría haciendo algo mal; si habría hecho algo que hubiera desencadenado todo aquello; y de ser así: ¿Qué era exactamente?

Los meses fueron transcurriendo, largos y cada vez más difíciles de llevar. Conforme el clima iba enfriándose, también lo hacía la relación entre sus padres. Era como si la familia Corduroy estuviese pasando por una herida que no solo no terminaba de cicatrizar, sino que iba ensanchándose y volviéndose más profunda con cada día que pasaba.

Llegó el final de noviembre, y con él, el decimoquinto cumpleaños de Wendy; pero como sus padres estaban enzarzados en una fuerte y acalorada discusión, apenas se percataron de que su hija había cumplido un año más.

Testigos de la tristeza mezclada con la rabia que anidaba en los ojos de su hermana; Marcus, Kevin y Gus decidieron que los cuatro necesitaban de forma urgente escapar de la toxicidad que imperaba en el ambiente de su hogar. Entre los tres, le compraron a su hermana como regalo de cumpleaños una gorra de algodón de forro polar, en colores marrón y beige; fueron a una pastelería en el centro del pueblo, donde compartieron una deliciosa tarta de chocolate glaseado con virutas de coco; mataron el tiempo y derrocharon varios dólares en los recreativos; y terminaron la velada cenando en _Greasy's Diner_ , un restaurante en forma de tronco caído muy frecuentado por los aldeanos.

No obstante, ninguno era capaz de olvidarse por completo de la situación que dejaban atrás en su casa.

Con la llegada del nuevo año, ya estaban tan acostumbrados a las discusiones y a los gritos que ya no perdían el tiempo en tratar de mediar, inútilmente, entre su madre y su padre. Simplemente se limitaban a encerrarse en su habitación, y pasaban la tarde entera allí, jugando a videojuegos o haciendo los deberes. Los días en el lago habían quedado muy atrás.

Sin embargo, a lo largo del mes de enero, Wendy comenzó a percatarse de ciertos cambios que empezaban a notarse en el ambiente. Si bien el matrimonio de sus padres no parecía mostrar indicios de mejorar, cada vez se escuchaban menos gritos retumbando entre las paredes de la cabaña. No tardó en descubrir el por qué; y no le gustó lo más mínimo: Su madre desaparecía por la mañana, antes de que ellos se levantaran para ir al instituto, y no regresaba hasta las tantas de la madrugada; si es que regresaba. Wendy había visto muchas películas y series de televisión como para adivinar cual era la razón de dichas escapadas, y no pudo sentir otra cosa salvo un repentino acceso de ira hacia su madre. Porque era ella la que había sembrado la discordia en casa; era ella la que comenzaba toda una retahíla de discusiones en las que era inútil intentar razonar con ella; era ella la que se negaba a poner de su parte para arreglar las cosas; la que se había cerrado en banda para tratar de rescatar los vestigios de lo que había sido la relación con su marido; y ahora tenía la desfachatez, la cara dura de hacerles eso.

Naturalmente, Wendy no estaba dispuesta a fingir que no se enteraba de nada, y una noche decidió esperarla despierta hasta que volviera, para echarle en cara sus acciones; pero su madre negó todas y cada una de sus acusaciones y la exigió a gritos que subiera a su habitación, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada cargada de desdén.

Apenas pudo dormir. Y a la mañana siguiente su humor de perros no había desaparecido; al contrario, no había hecho otra cosa que ir a más.

Cuando terminó las clases lo último que quería hacer era volver a enfrentarse a la mirada inquisitiva de su madre, que no cesaba de recordarle que poco importaba lo que hiciera: Nunca era suficiente. Que solamente era un fracaso de hija.

No tenía ganas ni fuerzas para encerrarse en la habitación a estudiar tampoco, por lo que decidió marcharse con sus amigos. Thompson se acababa de sacar el carné de conducir, así que, cuando sonó el timbre del instituto, Wendy se precipitó en el asiento trasero de la furgoneta azul de su rollizo amigo.

Acabaron todos en el cementerio, donde se dedicaron a grafitear gran parte de las lápidas y nichos que allí había y a desperdiciar el tiempo entre vasos de cerveza y otras botellas de alcohol. Tras el segundo trago, Wendy ya no pudo más.

-Mi madre tiene un amante. - soltó a bocajarro, con la mirada preñada de amargura, mientras acunaba un vaso medio vacío entre sus piernas.

Los otros cinco miembros del grupo dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo al instante, y volvieron la vista hacia su amiga pelirroja, que tenía la mirada perdida.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿En serio? - inquirió Lee, tomando asiento junto a ella sobre la hierba.

\- ¿Te lo ha dicho ella? – prosiguió Nate, imitando a su amigo, e inclinándose hacia ella con expectación.

Wendy negó lentamente con la cabeza, y desvió la vista hacia el suelo.

-No… Pero tampoco me hace falta… Lleva a broncas con mi padre desde hace casi seis meses, y ya no llega antes de las tres de la madrugada; si es que pasa por casa.

-Jo-der. – masculló Lee, observándola con los ojos desorbitados en incredulidad. – Menuda putada… Lo siento.

\- ¿Y tu padre… lo sabe o no? – se interesó Robbie, mientras desenroscaba una nueva botella de cerveza.

-No lo sé… Creo que no. – confesó, encogiéndose sobre sí misma. Su voz sonaba gangosa y pastosa, como si estuviera aguantándose las ganas de echarse a llorar. – No sé que hacer. Por una parte, quiero decírselo, porque si mi madre le pone los cuernos, él más que nadie merece saberlo. Pero tampoco quiero ser yo la que acabe por destrozar su matrimonio y… no sé… tal vez solo estén pasando por una mala racha y sólo necesiten un poco más de tiempo. Además, ni siquiera estoy segura de que mi madre verdaderamente le esté engañando.

-Podrías comprobar su móvil. – comentó Tambry, desviando momentáneamente la mirada de la pantalla de su propio teléfono. – Hay encuestas que dicen que más del 90% de las infidelidades se descubren a través del móvil.

-Pero, Tambry, para eso tendría que quitarle el móvil. – argumentó Nate, dirigiéndole una mirada de desaprobación. – Si de verdad tiene un amante, se guardará mucho de que Wendy o cualquiera de sus otros hijos puedan pillarla con las manos en la masa.

-Además. – intervino Robbie. – Si al final resulta que _sí_ está engañando a su padre, ¿Qué esperas que haga? Eso solo la posicionaría aún más entre la espada y la pared. ¿Qué harías tú…-preguntó dirigiéndose exclusivamente hacia ella – si descubrieras que tu madre le está poniendo los cuernos a tu padre? ¿Se lo dirías o te llevarías el secreto a la tumba? Las infidelidades no son fáciles de perdonar. Incluso podrían culparla a ella de haber sido la causante de su ruptura. – la azuzó.

\- ¡Oye, al menos yo propongo soluciones! – replicó, contrariada ante sus reproches. – ¡Vosotros básicamente la estáis diciendo que se quede callada y no haga absolutamente nada!

\- ¡Eh, yo no he dicho en ningún momento que no deba hacer nada! – se defendió Robbie, cruzándose de brazos y dirigiéndole una mirada airada.

-En algunas ocasiones, lo mejor es esperar a ver que ocurre; involucrarse en el meollo le puede salir muy caro. – se sumó Lee.

-Ya… pero es que estamos hablando del matrimonio de sus padres, Lee. No de una simple pelea callejera. – se inmiscuyó Nate, frunciendo el ceño.

Los siguientes diez minutos se convirtieron en un intenso debate sobre "Que hacer" y "Que no hacer" en el que todos, salvo la principal afectada, manifestaron su juicio particular sobre la situación en cuestión; llegando a defender su punto de vista incluso a través de gritos y codazos.

Hasta que, finalmente, Wendy tuvo bastante.

-Bueno ¡Basta ya! ¿¡No!? ¡Os lo he contado para que me apoyarais! ¡No para que convirtáis mi mierda familiar en el último cotilleo! ¿¡Por qué no habláis un poco más alto, eh!? Creo que los que viven en la otra punta de Gravity Falls aún no se han enterado de lo que ocurre en mi casa. – Escupió con ácido sarcasmo y con los ojos cargados de crispación. Su rostro había pasado de la impotencia y la desesperación a una máscara de rabia contenida.

Todas las voces enmudecieron al instante. Robbie fue el primero en disculparse.

-Perdona, Wendy. – dijo con una mirada arrepentida. – Tampoco deberíamos habernos metidos donde no nos llaman.

La joven pelirroja no dijo nada; se limitó a dirigirle una mirada que ninguno fue capaz de descifrar.

-Ten. – prosiguió el joven gótico, tendiéndole su botella de cerveza, al constatar que la chica no iba a añadir nada más.

-No, gracias tío. -rechazó con amabilidad, sonriendo por primera vez en semanas. Aunque no era una sonrisa alegre. – Si doy un trago más acabaré olvidando hasta mi nombre. – Trató de bromear.

\- ¡Venga! sólo te has tomado un par de vasos. Uno o dos más no te van a matar. Además, digan lo que digan los profesores, el alcohol _sí_ es uno de los mejores remedios a los problemas.

El resto del grupo les contempló, primero a uno y luego al otro, con suma expectación. Se mantuvieron a la espera, durante diez largos segundos, contendiendo la respiración, sin atreverse siquiera a toser. Hasta que, finalmente, con una sonrisa de resignación, Wendy terminó por arrebatarle la botella y procedió a darle un largo trago, que fue al instante ovacionado por la pandilla al completo.

Pero ello no ayudó a que se sintiera mejor.

Al poco de extinguirse los aplausos, la voz de Thompson, quien llevaba un buen rato sin intervenir, se dejó oír, no sin cierta timidez:

-Bueno…chicos… son más de las ocho, y si no devuelvo el coche al garaje de mis padres en menos de media hora, no me dejarán volver a conducir. – les explicó, con cierto tono de inseguridad en la voz.

Todos los miembros del grupo fruncieron el ceño ante el comentario.

\- ¡Venga, ya! – se indignó Nate. – Si ni siquiera ha anochecido todavía.

\- ¿¡Tenías que abrir la boca, verdad!? – colaboró Lee, igual de molesto. - ¿¡Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan aguafiestas!?

-No mola, tío. - añadió Tambry con desgana, sin despegar los ojos de su móvil.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, aquí Wendy. – Robbie la señaló con la cabeza. – sí que tiene verdaderos problemas y no se queja tanto como tú.

La aludida sabía perfectamente que sus amigos no estaban siendo justos con Thompson; y aunque una parte de ella demandaba con ímpetu que interviniera y saliera a defender a su amigo, se sentía demasiado agotada y desbordada por las emociones ante lo que acontecía en su casa como para preocuparse por otros problemas que no fueran los suyos. Estaba siendo egoísta, sí; pero simplemente no le quedaban fuerzas para sacar el valor e intentar actuar "correctamente".

Tras unos larguísimos diez minutos en los que los tres chicos acribillaron a reproches y comentarios de lo más hirientes a Thompson, todos acabaron en la camioneta.

Wendy se sentó en la parte de atrás, con los ojos fijos en los últimos rayos de luz solar que aún sobresalían tímidamente tras los picos montañosos que se recortaban en el horizonte.

Tambry permanecía a su lado, más pendiente de la pantalla de su teléfono móvil que de otra cosa; sin demasiadas ganas de participar en la acalorada conversación que mantenían sus otros amigos en el asiento delantero; y sin ser apenas consciente del estado de trance en el que estaba sumida su amiga.

Wendy les había dicho que no tenía ganas de juerga y les pidió que la dejaran cerca de su casa. Sin embargo, cerca ya del desvío que conducía al claro donde se ubicaba la cabaña de los Corduroy; Robbie, que se encontraba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, asió bruscamente y sin previo aviso el volante.

\- ¡Espera! – exclamó de pronto, provocando que Thompson diera un volantazo que precedió a un súbito frenazo en seco en medio del camino; y que hizo que todos los pasajeros dieran un bote en el asiento.

\- ¿¡Pero qué haces, tío!? – Gritó el desprevenido conductor, alarmado ante ese repentino movimiento.

-No tuerzas aún a la izquierda. Continúa recto un poco más. – le indicó, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

Wendy se espabiló enseguida.

\- ¡Robbie! ¿Qué haces? Ya os he dicho que no me apetece más marcha por hoy.

-Sólo serán unos minutos, lo prometo. -

-Robbie, está anocheciendo… Quiero irme a mi casa. – insistió, comenzando a impacientarse. Por alguna razón que todavía no comprendía, el estar parados en mitad de la carretera, al pie de la intersección que desembocaba en el bosque, con la oscuridad de la noche extendiéndose por momentos, hizo que comenzara a angustiarse.

\- ¡Si os va a animar a todos! ¡Hacedme caso! Thompson, has dicho que traías huevos en el maletero, ¿no? –

\- ¿Cómo…? – inquirió, desconcertado.

-Robbie, ¿Qué estás tramando? – se mosqueó Lee.

A Wendy no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. No pudo evitar cruzarse de brazos en el asiento, con el ceño fruncido: Aquello le daba muy mala espina.

\- ¿Os apetece divertiros un rato? – repuso, como única respuesta, Todos los presentes se inclinaron hacia él con expectación. Todos, salvo Wendy. Si bien no podía negar que la inesperada idea que, aparentemente, acababa de tener su amigo en cierto modo la intrigaba; la sonrisa ladina que se reflejaba en su rostro tampoco auguraba nada bueno.

Finalmente, tras un par de minutos de debate, Thompson tomó, por desgracia para Wendy, el camino de enfrente, adentrándose en un sendero de gravilla, rodeado por altos pinos, cuyas copas terminadas en punta de aguja se balanceaban misteriosa y amenazadoramente, movidas por el viento.

Wendy comenzó a sentir como un fuerte nudo empezaba a arraigar en la boca de su estómago cuando dejaron atrás la bifurcación. El estar cada vez más alejada del camino hacia su casa, adentrándose en lo desconocido, mientras iban circulando por aquel recóndito paraje, hizo que comenzara a adueñarse de ella una creciente sensación de zozobra e inquietud.

¿A dónde diablos la estaban llevando sus amigos?

Conteniendo el impulso de morderse las uñas, volvió a clavar la vista en el cada vez más oscuro e inquietante paisaje que les rodeaba, tomando como referencia la resplandeciente luna llena que comenzaba a erigirse en lo alto del firmamento por si acaso se veía en la necesidad de desandar el camino de vuelta ella sola, a la par que su cabeza se cuestionaba una y otra vez que estaría tramando Robbie y deseando, por primera vez desde hacía meses, llegar a la seguridad de su casa.

Cuando el vehículo viró en una curva, Wendy captó por el rabillo del ojo lo creía que eran un par de señales de madera clavadas en la tierra, a un lado del camino. Pero, dado que no había farolas ni ninguna otra fuente de iluminación artificial en aquella zona, no pudo distinguir lo que ponían.

…

Tardaron menos de cuatro minutos en dar con el final de la carretera y llegar a su destino. Y menos de uno en averiguar lo que Robbie se proponía.

Y aunque todos accedieron de buen grado y se mostraron proclives a participar, comenzando a reírse entre ellos ante la anticipación de lo que se disponían a hacer; Wendy sentía como se le empezaban a revolver las tripas, y no solo por el alcohol. No le gustaba, nada en absoluto, aquella idea.

-Tíos…- pudo decir con un hilo de voz, negando ligeramente con la cabeza mientras trataba de controlar los temblores que amenazaban con apoderarse de su cuerpo.- Esto, esto no me convence.

Cuando habían mencionado la palabra "diversión", Wendy había esperado que se la llevasen a los recreativos; o a alguna esplanada donde poder poner música a todo volumen sin molestar a los vecinos, y donde continuar bailando y bebiendo sin que nadie les molestase. Incluso habría aceptado saltar una valla y cometer allanamiento, para colarse en una tienda abandonada donde poder pasar el resto de la noche, siempre y cuando hubiese estado alejada de miradas indiscretas y de agentes de la ley.

Pero no eso. ¡Aquello era un disparate! ¡Un completo, absoluto, insensato y redomado disparate!

-No podemos hacer esto. – sentenció, tratando de sonar firme y responsable por una vez en su vida. Y eso que ella nunca había sido precisamente "un angelito de niña". – Si nos pillan…

-No nos van a pillar, Wendy, ¡Tranquilízate, anda! – le aseguró Nate, abriendo el maletero del coche de Thompson y hurgando en una de las bolsas de la compra que allí había.

Pero Wendy no estaba, ni siquiera mínimamente, tranquila.

-Pero, pero… ¡Esto es un delito! – insistió, procurando hablar entre susurros para no ser descubiertos con las manos en la masa; contendiéndose para no llevarse las manos a la cabeza; y tratando inútilmente de apelar a la poca sensatez que pudiera quedarles a sus amigos.

\- "Pero, pero" – la imitó Lee, mofándose de ella y apoyado por las risas entre dientes de sus compañeros. - ¡Relájate un poco, tronca! No estás cortando el rollo, un montón.

Wendy ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sentirse ofendida. Porque lo único que podía sentir en aquellos momentos era como lo que había comenzado como un nudo en la boca del estómago se había convertido en lo que ya era una horripilante y asfixiante sensación de angustia y atenazante pánico que la impedía respirar, y mucho menos pensar.

Porque la "brillante" idea de Robbie; aquella de la que todos parecían estar más que dispuestos a formar parte era, nada más y nada menos, que jugarse el pellejo y arriesgarse a que la policía los arrestase por lanzar huevos, envolver en papel higiénico y, básicamente, vandalizar una propiedad privada. Poco parecía importarles que fuera una acción que pudiera meterles entre rejas; o que las luces de la vivienda todavía continuaran encendidas; o que el dueño de la casa en cuestión, que según decían los rumores podía llegar a tener muy mal genio, pudiera estar todavía despierto y terminase por llamar a las autoridades o, peor aún, decidiese tomarse la justicia por su mano.

Eran tantos los factores que jugaban en su contra y tantas las cosas que podían llegar a salir mal, que Wendy no sabía ni por dónde empezar a enumerarlos.

El edificio en cuestión que Robbie había elegido como futura víctima, de la que seguramente sería una de las bromas más pesadas e imprudentes de toda su vida, era una cabaña que duplicaba en tamaño a la de los Corduroy. Aunque a primera vista pareciese una casa más en mitad del bosque, una serie de señales y pancartas en forma de flecha levantados a su alrededor delataban que además de un domicilio particular, aquel lugar también debía ser algún tipo de tienda o establecimiento. Y a juzgar por los carteles en los que figuraban los horarios de los distintos "tours del día"; junto con las inscripciones que rezaban "Bienvenidos", "Pasen y vean", "¡Adelante!", "No se aceptan devoluciones"; y un enorme tablón, con letras de madera rojas, que se alzaba imponentemente sobre la parte delantera del tejado, en el que se leían las palabras " _Mystery Shack_ ", debía de tratarse de una de esas típicas trampas para turistas, destinadas a sacarles hasta el último céntimo a todos aquellos viajeros despistados, con toda clase de objetos inútiles y carentes de cualquier tipo de valor, que luego acababan olvidados en la repisa de cualquier estantería o cogiendo polvo en el fondo de cualquier armario.

Fuera como fuese, ello no justificaba lo que se disponían a hacer ni hacía que sus acciones estuvieran exentas de culpa.

Sintiendo que las pocas puertas que le quedaban se estaban cerrando con rapidez y sin saber ya que más hacer, le dirigió una mirada cargada de súplica a Thompson, en busca de la voz de la razón que les había librado ya de muchos líos. Y aunque él también era consciente de que lo que se proponían no estaba bien, llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo "el marginado" y "el torpe" del grupo como para echarse atrás ahora. Wendy tampoco podía reprochárselo enteramente: La Presión social de Grupo pesaba demasiado.

Aguardaron, escondidos detrás de los arbustos, esperando impacientemente a que las luces de la que al parecer se llamaba _"La Cabaña del Misterio"_ se apagaran; mientras que Wendy mantenía su propia batalla interna, debatiéndose entre ceder a las demandas de sus amigos y participar en aquella disparatada idea, arriesgándose a cometer el mayor error de su vida hasta la fecha; o hacer lo correcto y retractarse, y regresar a casa por su propio pie.

Sin embargo, ninguna de las opciones terminaba por convencerla: Si se quedaba con sus amigos, se arriesgaba a pasar la noche tras las rejas y, posiblemente a la mayor bronca de su vida. Por otro lado, si al final optaba por marcharse por su cuenta, le esperaba una tirada de aproximadamente media hora o cuarenta minutos. Por no mencionar que, si se largaba ahora, tendría que marchar sola por un camino oscuro, sin farolas, lleno de curvas, situado en medio del bosque, a merced de todo tipo de pervertidos y violadores, y arriesgándose a salir herida por caerse en una zanja; o atacada por un animal salvaje; o atropellada por un coche. ¡Si por lo menos fuera de día! Pero no contaba con nada para guiarse por el sendero y aunque podría ganar algo de tiempo si iba corriendo, tampoco le apetecía arriesgarse.

Su catarata de pensamientos conflictivos se vio interrumpida cuando su teléfono móvil empezó a vibrar dentro de su pantalón, provocando que diera un leve respingo. Con manos temblorosas, rebuscó en el interior del bolsillo y su corazón dio un vuelco al leer el nombre que se reflejaba en la pantalla: _Llamada Entrante de "Papá"._

Su primer impulso fue el de responderle, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en descolgar, otro pensamiento autodespreciativo la asaltó: ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decirle?

¿"Ahora voy para casa"? ¿"Estoy de camino"? Cuando era mentira; o aún peor: ¿"Enseguida llego, solamente tengo que terminar de vandalizar una casa junto con el resto de mis amigos; esos que, según tú, no son trigo limpio"?

No pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando recibió un inopinado codazo en el hombro, que provocó que despertase al instante de su trance. Al mirar a ambos lados se topó con las miradas acusadoras de sus amigos, que le exigían silenciosamente que apagara de una vez el maldito aparato, responsable del sonido delator.

Con las primeras gotas de sudor frío resbalando por su frente, Wendy hizo de tripas corazón y pulsó el botón rojo de _Colgar Llamada_ , viéndose al instante aguijoneada por la culpabilidad; y activó el modo silencio, antes de devolver el móvil al fondo de su pantalón, sintiendo como este, por alguna extraña razón, adquiría más peso que antes.

Se acurrucó contra las hojas de los arbustos, tratando de ignorar el silbido del gélido viento que se filtraba entre los árboles, y rezando interiormente para que su padre no se cabreara mucho con ella cuando volviera a casa.

Instantes después, las luces del interior de la vivienda se fueron apagando gradualmente, hasta que pronto aquel paraje en medio del bosque quedó totalmente inmerso en la más completa oscuridad.

Los amigos de Wendy no se hicieron esperar: Nate y Lee avanzaron hacia el maletero abierto de la furgoneta y, ante la sobrecogida mirada de la joven pelirroja, comenzaron a extraer todo tipo de botes y latas de pintura en spray.

" _Oh, Dios mío"._

Robbie, Nate, Lee y Thompson avanzaron un par de pasos al frente y comenzaron a acribillar la cabaña, arrojando con fuerza huevos contra las paredes de madera y lanzando varios rollos de papel higiénico por encima del tejado. Wendy permanecía junto a la furgoneta, con el corazón latiéndole agitadamente, como una locomotora a plena propulsión, aferrada con una mano al tirador de la puerta trasera del coche, asistiendo impotente a aquel deplorable espectáculo; mientras su conciencia la azuzaba con saña, repitiéndole una y otra vez que aquello estaba mal y que ella era un ser miserable por no hacer nada para intentar impedirlo.

No fue consciente de cuantos minutos transcurrieron cuando Robbie, desafiando la valentía del resto de miembros de la pandilla, avanzó con una lata de pintura en la mano hacia la fachada del edificio, donde procedió a garabatear, con trazos negros de desmesurado tamaño, lo que se asemejaba al dibujo de una gran explosión.

Nate no tardó en imitarle, mientras que Lee y Thompson continuaban erre que erre arremetiendo contra las paredes y Tambry sostenía su móvil en alto, grabando la "extraordinaria hazaña" para la posteridad.

Debieron de percatarse que Wendy era la única que no estaba disfrutando con todo eso porque, en determinado momento, una voz se dejó oír:

\- ¡Vamos, pruébalo, Wendy! Te aseguro que relaja un montón. -

No supo a ciencia cierta quien fue el emisor del mensaje porque su mente no cesaba en su empeño de enviarle comentarios autodespreciativos; sin embargo, fue suficiente para que despertara de su ensimismamiento. Y no le gustó lo que vio.

Las cáscaras de huevos rotos se acumulaban ya a los pies del porche delantero; al menos tres lianas de papel higiénico envolvían de arriba abajo el edificio; y varios grafitis de dibujos grotescos, insultos y otros epígrafes hirientes se abrían paso por buena parte de la fachada e incluso del tejado, donde Robbie se había instalado para darle los últimos retoques a su trabajo.

Wendy se percató que todavía quedaban un par de huevos en la caja que había en el maletero. Sin poder evitarlo, dudó: Aquello no estaba bien. Sabía que no debía hacerlo. Sabía perfectamente que se iba a meter en la boca del lobo si seguía adelante.

Pero los cinco la miraban con expectación; y si no lo hacía ahora, se ganaría para siempre el título de "gallina", "la cobarde", "la rajada".

Trató de apartar de su mente todos los recordatorios sobre la naturaleza de sus actos y se concentró en todo lo que ocurría en su casa: Las discusiones, los gritos, las noches en vela sin dormir, todas las lágrimas derramadas, las escapadas de su madre, su última discusión… la mirada de desdén.

Y para su sorpresa, le bastó para sacar las fuerzas que necesitaba.

Asió uno de los huevos con furia, tanta que estuvo a punto de estallarle en la mano, y lo arrojó violentamente contra el edificio; liberando toda la ira, toda la cólera y toda la frustración que había arrastrado sobre sus hombros desde hacía casi medio año; y estrellándolo contra el cristal de una de las ventanas… justo en el preciso y fortuito momento que Wendy jamás podría olvidar y que quedaría grabado a fuego en su memoria.

Ella fue la primera en darse cuenta. La escena transcurrió como si se tratara de una película; como si en realidad asistiese a una proyección ralentizada e irreal de una serie de fotogramas reproducidos a cámara lenta. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando, al alzar la vista para supervisar a Robbie, vio como la enorme "S" de color rojo que presidía el cartel de madera del tejado se desprendía bruscamente de los tornillos que la mantenían amarrada y se precipitaba en picado hacia el suelo.

La gravedad hizo el resto. La letra giró sobre sí misma en el aire una vez antes de estrellarse estrepitosamente contra el suelo, con tanta fuerza que varias aves emprendieron el vuelo, graznando entre los árboles y batiendo las alas con fuerza.

Todos se quedaron helados en el sitio. Un poderoso escalofrío la recorrió de la cabeza a la punta de los pies, antes de que su corazón procediera nuevamente a latir a toda velocidad, con tanto vigor que cada latido retumbaba en sus oídos; como si dentro de ellos hubiera un altavoz de discoteca emitiendo música de rock a todo volumen.

Pero lo que hizo que su corazón se detuviera durante un segundo, antes de propinarle un pequeño golpe de efecto desde el interior de su pecho, fue cuando del interior de la casa emanó un ruido, que Wendy asoció al estruendo que producen varios objetos que caen a la vez al suelo, antes de que se encendiera la luz en todas las ventanas y una estentórea voz cargada de helada cólera cortara el aire:

\- ¿¡PERO QUÉ DIABLOS…!?-

El mundo se detuvo para Wendy.

-Mierda…¡CORRED! – les urgió Robbie, alarmado, mientras se bajaba del alero de un salto.

No hizo falta que lo repitiera dos veces. En menos de lo que dura un suspiro, los cinco jóvenes se precipitaron con desesperación hacia donde habían dejado aparcado el coche. La única que fue incapaz de mover un solo músculo fue la chica pelirroja, que se había quedado inmóvil en el sitio, con una expresión que denotaba el más puro horror y los ojos muy abiertos fijos en las ventanas.

\- ¡Wendy! ¿¡Pero que haces!? ¡Sube al coche, rápido! – la apremiaron sus amigos.

No fue capaz de responder. El aire se le quedó estancado en los pulmones al escudriñar una sombra fugaz moviéndose detrás de las cortinas y cuando se empezaron a escuchar los golpes producidos por una llave girando velozmente y con violencia en el interior de una cerradura. Quiso moverse; quiso salir corriendo en dirección contraria, hacia lo más profundo del bosque, y no parar de correr hasta estar a miles de kilómetros de distancia de ese condenado sitio. Pero no pudo mover un solo músculo, porque se hallaba paralizada de terror.

Sintió entonces la fuerza de un brazo asiéndola por la parte de atrás de la camisa y tirando rápidamente de ella hacia el interior del vehículo, en el preciso momento en que la puerta del porche delantero se abría, permitiendo a Wendy observar, durante una breve fracción de segundo, al que seguramente tendría que pasarse la noche recogiendo el estropicio que habían montado en apenas diez minutos. El dueño de la casa en cuestión se trataba, por lo que la chica pudo apreciar, de un hombre mayor de unos sesenta y pico años pero que, sin embargo, presentaba una complexión robusta; con el pelo gris y unas gafas de montura negra. Llevaba puesta una simple camiseta de tirantes y unos calzoncillos, por lo que Wendy dedujo que le habrían sacado de la cama.

"Genial" pensó con amarga ironía, al borde de un ataque de ansiedad. "Sencillamente genial".

La puerta trasera se cerró delante de sus narices, y Thompson arrancó el coche, dando un fuerte pisotón al acelerador y sin pararse a comprobar siquiera si el resto de los pasajeros se habían abrochado el cinturón de seguridad, y se abalanzó en picado hacia la carretera de gravilla por la que habían llegado, dejando atrás al hombre que, habiéndose percatado del estado en el que había quedado su casa y de la presencia de los adolescentes, comenzó a escupir insultos y toda clase de maldiciones en su dirección, completamente fuera de sí.

-¡Panda de desgraciados! ¡COMO OS ATRAPE VAIS A SABER LO QUE VALE UN PEINE! ¿¡ME OÍS!? ¡SI OS ATREVÉIS A VOLVER POR AQUÍ JURO QUE OS MATARÉ!

Wendy se encogió todavía más sobre el asiento, con la piel de gallina, echando un breve vistazo por el espejo retrovisor, en el que se reflejaba la figura cada vez más lejana del dueño, que blandía los puños amenazadoramente hacia ellos. Y aunque sabía que a, esas alturas, no tendría ocasión de poder ir a por ellos por su cuenta; Wendy rezó para que no hubiera cámaras de seguridad en la zona capaces de captar la matrícula. Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada mientras deshacían el camino de vuelta; y cuando llegaron (¡por fin!) a la bifurcación, la joven pelirroja le dio un toque a Thompson en el hombro, y él entendió sin necesidad de palabras.

Mientras viraban en el cruce, Wendy pensó que, si aquel anciano decidía finalmente llamar a las autoridades para que les dieran caza por vandalismo, desorden público y, seguramente, por daños y perjuicios contra una propiedad privada, ella no quería estar dentro del coche cuando les esposaran.

Cuando le quedaban apenas unos minutos para llegar a casa, Wendy se armó de valor y atrapó el teléfono móvil, para constatar que tenía más de una docena de llamadas perdidas. Y todas de la misma persona.

"Mi padre me va a matar" acertó a pensar, tragando saliva inconscientemente y sintiendo el nudo en el estómago con más fuerza que nunca.

…

Treinta segundos después, la furgoneta azul aparcaba en el claro, a pocos metros de la cabaña de Wendy. La joven se apeó del vehículo sin ni siquiera mirarlos. No es que estuviera enfadada; es que le faltaba muy poco para ceder a la tentación de cometer un asesinato en serie. Aquello no se lo podría perdonar en mucho… muchísimo tiempo. No obstante, antes de enfilar hacia su porche, una mano la agarró con inusitada delicadeza del hombro. Ella se volvió con lentitud, encontrándose con el rostro arrepentido de Robbie.

-Oye, Wendy, lo de esta noche… Tenías razón, no ha sido una buena idea. – reconoció con voz compungida. Si no lo conociera, si hubiesen sido completos desconocidos hasta esa misma tarde, Wendy habría tomado al joven gótico como un auténtico santo que jamás había roto un plato en su vida. Su cara debía de estar mostrando el verdadero enfado que la recorría por dentro, porque Robbie la observó con genuina preocupación. – No… No irás a decirles nada a la policía ni a tus padres, ¿verdad?

-No diré nada. – afirmó Wendy con rotundidad, mirándole fijamente con los ojos inyectados en sangre. "Pero tampoco habrá una próxima vez, tenlo por seguro" pensó con resquemor. No le hizo falta decirlo oralmente; la expresión de Robbie le confirmaba que era capaz de entenderla perfectamente, aún sin palabras.

El rostro del chico se serenó.

-Gracias Wendy. – dijo, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio. Wendy casi podría jurar como las comisuras de sus labios se inclinaban ligeramente hacia arriba. – Oye, y respecto a lo de tus padres… si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar, o si te sientes sola o… cualquier otra cosa, puedes…puedes llamarme siempre que quieras. Lo sabes, ¿no? – Y Wendy constató, pese a la oscuridad que les rodeaba, que se había ruborizado ligeramente.

-Buenas noches, Robbie. – replicó con frialdad, apartando con brusquedad la mano que descansaba en su hombro y dirigiéndole una mirada de ojos airados. – Buenas noches a todos. – Se despidió del resto, antes de darles la espalda y marchar a zancadas hacia la puerta de su casa.

No se lo podía creer. ¿¡De verdad iba en serio!? ¡En tan solo media hora, Robbie se las había ingeniado para que bebiera más alcohol del que debía, había conseguido que llegara tarde a casa, la había arrastrado a participar en una actividad delictiva que a ella jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza llegar a cometer!; ¡y, para colmo de males, ahora, por su culpa, iba a tener que comerse la que sería, con toda seguridad, la mayor bronca de toda su vida! ¿¡De verdad creía que iba a … qué…a darle una oportunidad, a salir con él después de todas las estupideces que había logrado cometer en una sola noche!? Estaba chiflado si pensaba que tenía la más mínima posibilidad de salir con ella. Jamás. Aunque fuera el último chico sobre la faz de la Tierra: Nunca, en toda su vida, se convertiría en su novia. Habían sido demasiados errores en demasiado poco tiempo. No iba a cometer uno más.

Oyó como el coche volvía a arrancar y se alejaba de allí, adentrándose de nuevo en el sendero.

Ella respiró hondo, antes de avanzar hasta la puerta, jurándose así misma que no volvería a beber en una buena temporada, y tomando nota mentalmente para ponerse a la mañana siguiente una sudadera con capucha que cubriera sus rasgos de camino al colegio; solo por si ese señor mayor terminaba por ponerles una denuncia. Aunque dudaba que se hubiera quedado con su cara, no le apetecía arriesgarse.

Con el corazón en un puño, abrió la puerta delantera de la casa, preparándose para la tanda de gritos y el más que definitivo castigo que le estaba aguardando en su interior.

"Por lo menos…" pensó, tratando de infundirse a sí misma un poco de consuelo, "…la cosa no puede ir a peor".

Todavía no era consciente de ello; pero Wendy acababa de abrir la puerta a los infiernos.

En ese momento, el reloj dio las doce de la noche del 7 de febrero de 2012.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Horrible? ¿Peor?**

 **Todo review o crítica es más que bien recibido.**

 **Por cierto, intuyo que la mayoría de los que leáis esto sois personas responsables y sensatas; pero, solo por si acaso, me veo en la obligación de decirlo: El alcohol NUNCA debe utilizarse como remedio a los problemas. Ni el alcohol ni otras drogas.**


End file.
